This invention relates to pedestrian-controlled, motor-driven traction equipment for use where the ground is hilly, rough or uneven.
Under certain conditions, particularly where hilly areas are to be farmed, it is difficult to work the earth with conventional tractors. In such conditions, conventional three- or four-wheeled tractors are highly susceptible to overturning when used for plowing and the like. Also, such tractors are uneconomical for use on relatively small farms. Lighter weight pedestrian controlled traction devices are difficult if not impossible to hold against tilting over on the side, particularly when plowing or the like along a sidehill direction.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple and efficient pedestrian controlled tractor which is particularly suitable for use over hilly ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pedestrian controlled tractor with relatively narrow traction means that is particularly useful on uneven and hilly terrain and includes means thereon directed sidewardly so that an extension member such as a pipe can be engaged therewith in a readily detachable manner to enable an operator walking beside the tractor to support it against tilting or falling, especially when the tractor is employed on a sidehill slope.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pedestrian controlled tractor with an outwardly directed side member or members which do not greatly increase the width of the tractor when it is handled by an operator grasping rear handles thereon and yet is suitable for ready engagement with an extension member that extends an appreciable distance outboard of the tractor to afford substantial leverage to an operator beside the tractor to permit stabilizing it when pulling a plow, even on sidehill slopes or rough terrain.